


Mummy, Come Meet My New Friend

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, Doctor/Tony Tyler BroTP, F/M, Protective Rose, Single Mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose Tyler is panicking, because her son wasn't at the park when Jackie went to get him from his play date. Now he's in the foyer, and who the hell is Jacob?





	1. Chapter 1

"Mummy! I'm home!" Rose Tyler sighed in relief and tossed her mobile on the bed. She was beginning to be worried, because her mum had called and said Tony wasn't anywhere to be found when she went to pick him up from his playdate at the park. She hd been about to call the police.

"Anthony David Tyler!" She wiped the tears from her eyes and burst out of the bedroom "Where have you been?"

"I made a friend! He drove me home." There was the sound of the six year old's bag being tossed to the floor. "Come meet Jacob, Mummy!"

Rose groaned inwardly, expecting to find another child that probably had his parents in a panic. She was in for a shock.

Tony was clinging to the back of a grown man, his legs and arms tight around the black leather jacket. She stared at the sight before her and grabbed the tire iron she kept tucked next to the couch. "Put my son down, now!"

"Hey!" This man, Jacob apparently, swung Tony off his back and set him on the floor. "I'm not a weirdo! I swear." He held his hands up in defense and stepped back. "I found him hurt in the park, and I didn't have my mobile." The northern bur was a bit anxious as he eyed the heavy metal rod in her hands.

"Tony, get over here." Rose's heart was pounding as she sized the man up. His blue eyes were wide, trying to convey innocence. "How'd you know where we live."

"Your boy is a smart kid." The man swallowed and nodded at her son. "He knew his address."

"Mummy! Stop!" Tony yanked at her shirt. "Jacob is my friend! Don't be mean!"

"His father will be home in about three minutes. You better run." Rose tried to keep her voice even, hoping he'd buy the lie.

"I don't have a dad, Mummy." Tony ruined the lie, but the man didn't blink. "Grandma said my daddy is off sniffing blow off a stripper's arse." The innocence in his voice made Rose want to simultaneously hug him, wash his mouth out with soap, and strangle her mother.

The stranger, however, choked back a laugh. He still hadn't lowered his hands or backed out of the door. "Listen, Tony here cut his foot up pretty bad. It needs stitches. I had a basic first aid kid in my car, but I didn't have what I needed to stitch him up."

Instantly, Rose went from pissed off mama bear to concerned mother. She dropped the tire iron, and scooped her son up into her arms. She carried him to the kitchen and plopped him on the table. "Which foot, baby?" She cooed.

"This one?" Tony pointed at the right foot, and she saw his laces weren't tied. She pulled it off, conscious of the heavy boot falls coming into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a white bandage wrapped around the tiny foot, with a tinge of blood beginning to show.

"Listen, Miss Tyler, I'm a pediatrician." His voice was calm, like he was trying to keep her calm. "I swear to you, I looked for you or any other adult. He was all the way over by where they were doing construction work."

"Why were you in the park?" Rose rounded on him, tucking her son behind her back.

"I was walking back to my office after getting lunch from the food truck." Jacob was holding out a business card, and Rose snatched it from his hands.

Jacob Foreman, M.D  
Tardis Pediatrics  
Hours Monday-Friday 8am-7pm  
1267 Gallifrey Blvd

"If you want, you can follow me to my office and I can stitch him up." He tucked his hands into the leather coat and waited.

Rose looked back at her son's foot. This man didn't seem to pose a threat. He was friendly, had brought Tony straight home, and hadn't called the cops about finding a child wandering around alone. She drew a breath and sighed. "I don't have a car." She admitted.

"I'll drive you." He pulled his hands out again and shrugged. "Just don't want you to spend hours in the emergency room for something I can fix up in ten minutes."

Rose drew another deep breath and nodded. "I'd appreciate it. Let me grab my purse and phone." She picked Tony up and sat him in a chair. "Stay here, love."

She brushed past the man, and he smelled of antiseptic and a musky cologne. Rose marched to her room, snagged her phone and purse, and came back out.

Jacob was easing Tony's foot into his shoe. "There we go little buddy." He ruffled his blonde hair. Something stirred in Rose's chest.

Tony didn't usually take to men. He had been so young, only two, when Jimmy had thrown her down the stairs and left in a drunken rage, never to return. Some part of it must have stuck, because from that moment on, her son had become incredibly shy around men. Seeing him take so easily to this stranger was the closest thing she'd ever see to a miracle.

"Will you be my best friend?" Tony grinned up at him. "I mean, besides Clara. She's my other best friend."

"I could always use more friends." Jacob chuckled and turned so Tony could scramble onto his back. "We'll have to ask your Mum first?"

Rose cleared her throat and the pair looked over at her. "Ready to go."

"Well, follow me! I parked out front." Jacob held Tony's legs and carried him out the front door.

Rose followed him out to a plain grey sedan. Jacob slid Tony expertly into the backseat, and buckled him in. Then he came around and opened the passenger door. "Thanks." She murmured, sliding in.

Rose watched the pair as Jacob drove. Tony was belting out his favorite song, and the Doctor was singing right along with him. When they lapsed into silence, she spoke. "I'm Rose, by the way. Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you." Jacob grinned broadly. "I'd shake your hand, but I have to drive."

"Mummy, I'm hungry!" Tony piped up, as they passed his favorite pizza place.

"Tell you what, Tony boy." Jacob spoke up before Rose could answer. "You hold really still when I fix up your foot, and maybe we can convince you mum here to let me take you both out for some pizza."

Rose bit back a retort. He was gorgeous, she had to admit that, but she didn't need hand outs from anyone. Besides, he was a doctor. She was just another single mom working two jobs to make enough to keep out of the estates. She leaned over to whisper. "Listen, I appreciate this, but we don't need charity. I can provide for my son."

Jacob's ears flushed, and he adjusted his grip on the wheel. "It's not charity. He's a great kid, and he did ask me to be his best friend." He murmured back, a bit huffily.

"I don't think some forty year old should be friends with a six year old." She hissed.

"Well, maybe I can be your friend then instead." His quick reply mad Rose pull back. His blue eyes darted over to her. "Also, I'm only thirty three." He pulled into a parking lot next to an inviting pediatrics office. "Here we are."

Rose scrambled out of the car to get Tony, but the child protested. "I want Jacob to carry me."

"Tony, sweetheart, Jacob can't keep carrying you around." Rose unbuckled his seatbelt and held out her arms.

"Why not?" Tony crossed his own and pouted. "He's my friend."

"You need to listen to your mum, Tony." Jacob's friendly voice became a bit stern. "Mummy trumps friend."

Tony grumbled under his breath, but let Rose pull him into her arms. She followed Jacob into the door marked 'Staff Only', and was greeted by a space themed interior.

"Donna!" A redheaded receptionist peeked around the corner. "I'll be in exam room five. Do I have any other appointments?"

"Nah, Martha took the Hazel twins. You're clear for the last hour of the day, unless we get some walk ins."

"Alright! Thanks!" Jacob cracked open a door to an office and shrugged off his leather coat. He tossed it and his keys inside, and pointed down the hall. "This way."

As Rose past the door, she looked in. His walls were decorated with kids art and space pictures, but his desk was clear of any pictures of a wife or family. That seemed impossible, a man this friendly and great with kids had to be taken.

Once inside the exam room, she settled Tony onto the table and waited for the doctor. He came in a few minutes later, carrying a tray of supplies. He set them down, scrubbed his hands, and snapped on some gloves. "Alright, mum, can you pull off his shoe and sock for me, and undo the bandage."

Rose arched an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Well I'd call in a nurse, but honestly, I don't need my staff being terrified of you." Jacob smirked in a sarcastic way, and Rose bristled. She did as she was instructed, carefully exposing the gash that started on the ball of Tony's foot and curved up around to the top.

"How did you do this, honey?" She stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. "I've told you about taking off your shoes in public."

Tony shifted and frowned, but didn't reply. He must still be upset that she wouldn't let Jacob hold him.

"Alright, Tony." Jacob opened a needle and drew some clear fluid into a syringe. "Here's what we're gonna do." He swabbed the cut gently with an alcohol swab and smiled. "I'm gonna count, and on three I want you to close your eyes and shout out your Mummy's favorite flower."

Rose was about to protest, when he started counting. On three, Tony squeezed his eyes shut and yelled "Lilies!" At the top of his lungs. Simultaneously, Jacob slid the needle into the cut and pressed the plunger on the syringe down.

"Lilies, got it." He winked roguishly at her, and Rose rolled her eyes. Honestly, if he wasn't holding a needle and thread so close to her son's foot, she'd slap that sexy smirk right off his face. Oh great, now her hormones were rebelling as badly as her son.

"My foot is falling asleep." Tony whimpered a bit and wriggled his toes.

"Fantastic. That means the magic potion is working." Jacob grinned up at him, and began to knot the stitching thread.

"Magic potion?" Tony's young eyes went wide. "Like a wizard?"

"Exactly. I put a magic potion in your cut so the pain would go away." He held up the needle and thread. "Now I'm going to use this enchanted sewing needle to tie your skin back together. That okay?"

"That's awesome!" Tony held his foot still and pulled on Rose's hand. "See mum! I told you he should be my friend!"

"Whatever you say, love." Now that she had calmed down, she was finding it hard to keep from smiling at the antics.

Jacob rattled aimlessly as he made his sutures, keeping Tony distracted with talk of football and rugby. By the time the final knot was tied, Tony was trying to bribe the doctor into taking him to a real match.

"He up to date on his tetanus?" Jacob asked, tossing his supplies in the appropriate containers and shedding his gloves.

"Had to get it before school last year." Rose responded. She was trying hard not to return his inviting smile.

"I was good!" Tony wiggled his freshly wrapped foot at them. "Can we go get pizza now, Mummy?"

Rose was about to say no, but her stomach gave a loud growl. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. "I guess. Tell Doctor Jacob goodbye." She scooped Tony up to her hip, holding his shoe in one hand. "I'll call a cab. Thanks for everything, Doctor Foreman." She opened the door awkwardly and walked into the hall.

She was not doing this. She couldn't let her son get hurt again. No way she was going to let this handsome, goofy, great with her son doctor get anymore attached to Tony. She had made it to the front door, smiling at the receptionist, Donna, when a voice rang out.

"I thought I was buying." Jacob was standing in the hall, holding up his keys.

"Awesome!" Tony gave a whoop. "Come on Jacob!"

Rose felt every eye in the room on her. She finally caved in. "Okay, fine."


	2. Chapter 2

A quick slice of pizza had turned into a full on dinner adventure. Rose was hard pressed to say no, seeing her son so happy. First they had pizza, then Tony wanted chips, and finally an ice-cream. Now he was passed out in the backseat of Jacob's car, smiling in his dreams. It was the earliest he'd fallen asleep in sometime, as it was only seven.

She felt her heart break a bit, knowing that this happy day for him was coming to a close. She knew the routine, Jacob would drop them off at home and then vanish. Men like him didn't stick around for situations like theirs.

"You've done a fantastic job." Jacob spoke, as he inched along in the Friday evening traffic. "He's so open and imaginative." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel

Rose nodded, contemplating telling him the truth. It would either feed his ego or make him bask even more pity on their tiny family. "Actually, he usually hates men." She admitted. "Which is one of the reasons I was so shocked when I saw you."

"Oh." Jacob's lips turned down a bit. "May I ask why?"

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'm going to explain." Rose leaned her head back against the seat and stared out at the traffic.

"Sorry, that was a bit forward of me." Jacob's voice was a bit contrite, and he cleared his throat. "My exwife used to say I was the epitome of rude."

Rose's ears perked a bit. Okay, so he was going to reveal a bit about himself. She waited for him to continue but he didn't. "May I ask why you divorced?"

"You can, but it doesn't mean I'll explain." The oncoming lights lit up his smirk.

Rose looked down at her purse in her lap, then at her son's reflection in the rearview mirror. "His dad came home drunk one afternoon, and tried to kill me." She mumbled, feeling her cheeks flush in shame. She hated telling that story. "Then he stormed out and never came back. Tony was two, and he doesn't remember it. He's just been shy and apprehensive around me since then. Except you for some strange reason."

"Oh." Jacob drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, as they paused for stoplight. "My exwife wanted kids. We were both fertile, just incompatible for some reason." His lips turned down into a frown. "I suggested adopting, but she wanted her own. She met some guy online about five years ago, and they got together. We divorced and she married him. They have two little girls."

Rose exhaled and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Well that sucks." She murmured.

"Sucks for you and me both." He sighed, turning onto her street. Rose looked back at Tony as Jacob parked. When she looked back, his hand hovered over the keys.

"Do you want to carry him in?" Her own suggestion surprised her. Even in the dark, she couldn't miss the softness in those glacial eyes.

"If that's all right." Jacob turned the car off and climbed out. He unbuckled Tony and lifted the sleeping boy into his arms.

Rose beat him to the door and turned the key in the lock. She held it open for him to pass, and then guided Jacob down the dark hall to Tony's tiny room. The house wasn't that large, barely squeezing in two bedrooms, a hall bath, a tiny eat in kitchen, and a small living room, but it was theirs. She had scrimped and saved for three years to be able to afford the downpayment.

"Here's his room." She turned on the bedside lamp and folded back his sheets. Jacob lowered him cautiously to the sheets, and eased off his other shoe. Then he turned his back, and Rose tugged off the shorts and shirt. She flipped the blanket up, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Come on." Rose whispered and tugged Jacob's sleeve and led him out to the narrow hall. She toed off her own shoes by the door, and dropped her purse on the counter. She realized she must be losing her mind, because she was digging out the tea and filling a kettle before she knew it. "Sit, please." She gestured to the chair Tony usually occupied, and he took a seat.

Jacob watched her for a moment, and she could feel his eyes on her. Finally he spoke. "You rent or own?" It wasn't really a prying question, just an icebreaker now that their mediator was lost in dreamland.

"Own." Rose poured out two cups of water and carried them on a tray to the table. "Moved in about six months ago." She fixed her own cup and avoided his blue eyes.

"It's cozy." He smiled, fixing his own cup and stirring the slowly darkening liquid.

"No it's not." The thought was amusing, and she almost snorted in response. "It's tiny."

"That's not what I meant." Jacob's eyes glanced around the cramped kitchen, and he sighed. "It's a home. That's what makes it cozy." When those sparkling circles of sky finally came to rest on her face, Rose could see the loneliness hidden in their depths.

She knew exactly what he must be feeling. Despite having her son, she was lonely. Rose was so busy with work and taking care of Tony that she rarely had time for her friends. As for dating, well, that was so far from anything she even wished for.

"Jacob." The idea forming in her head was insane, but this was an opportunity that she couldn't afford for her son to miss out on. "Tony is already really fond of you, and he doesn't have any male influences in his life outside of teachers." Rose ran her thumb along her cup handle and worried her lip with her teeth. "I don't have a dad or brothers, so it's just me and my mum looking after him." She met his eyes, and confusion was evident there. "What I'm saying is, if you want to come 'round, spend some time with him. That'd be fine by me."

"Rose, I couldn't impose like that." Jacob pulled at his ear in an adorable way and shifted in his chair. "I mean, I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't appreciate some strange man spending time over here."

Rose nearly choked on her tea. She wiped her chin with a napkin and shook her head. "I don't date." She explained, shaking her head.

"You don't date?" He snorted a laugh and arched an eyebrow. "Ever? I don't believe that."

"Well, it's true." She took another sip, and avoided looking at the way his mouth popped open just a bit.

"Well why not? You're beautiful, a fantastic mother, and friendly." He raised a finger. "If a little bit crazy when it comes to the tire iron, but seriously? Ever?"

"Men don't want a ready made family." She shrugged again and waved her hand airily. "Plus, like I said, Tony doesn't usually take to men, present company excluded."

"Not all men mind a ready made family." Jacob murmured so low she barely heard it, but then he looked around the kitchen again.

Silence fell between them, as they drank. Rose wasn't quite sure what to say now. She felt a bit foolish, sipping tea with some stranger in her kitchen that her son had dragged home like a stray puppy. The silence wasn't awkward or heavy. It was just silence, the kind one expects to feel while relaxing before bed.

"This may be a bit presumptuous of me, Rose." Jacob cleared his throat and set down his empty cup. "But, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

Thankfully, Rose's cup was almost empty, because the question made her jerk in surprise. "I'm sorry, what?" She couldn't believe her ears. This was completely unexpected.

"Nothing, was just a thought." He rubbed his ear, pushed back his chair, and carried his cup to the sink.

Rose stared at his back for a moment, unable to speak. He'd just asked her out, on a date, a proper date. She waited a moment longer, expecting some massive natural disaster to occur. This didn't happen to her, ever. She pushed her chair back, carried her own cup over, and took his from his hand. She gently sat them on the counter and slid her fingers into his. "Ask me again, please." She couldn't believe she was doing this. Excitement and terror were battling for dominance in her mind.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Jacob's voice was calm, even, and low. His glacial irises bounced back and forth between her own amber ones.

"I think." She drew a deep breath, trying to work up the courage, insanity, or maybe a bit of both. "I think I would like that."

"Fantastic." His face lit up, and he squeezed her hand before releasing it. "Let me get these washed for you." He reached over to turn on the water.

Rose batted his hand away, and bumped him with her hip. "You've done more than enough for me today, doctor. Let me."

"I'll dry." He offered, snagging the towel from the counter. Rose shook her head and set to work washing the cups and spoons. Once they were rinsed, he dried them expertly and hung them on the pegs beneath the cabinet.

"Thanks for that." Now that they had nothing to occupy themselves, Rose found herself blushing under his gaze. His eyes were dancing as they took in her face. She couldn't fight back the smile any longer, and she felt her tongue dart out to the corner of her mouth.

"That's bloody adorable." Jacob chuckled, his eyes darting down to the movement. The compliment just intensified her blushing, and she looked down at her socks. "Right. It's getting late, and you're probably exhausted." He tucked his hands into his jacket pocket again, and cleared his throat. "I should probably go." He turned to step away.

"Wait." Rose caught his arm lightly. "Don't you need my number. I mean, if you want to set up a time for dinner."

"Right, yeah, of course." He shook his head and pulled out his mobile. Rose rattled off the numbers, and he sent a text so she'd have his.

"I'll walk you out." She ran a hand through her hair and led him to the door. He stepped out and fished for his keys. "Jacob."

"Yes, Rose." He turned back around to face her.

Wondering again, if she had gone absolutely barmy, Rose pressed up on her toes to kiss his cheek lightly. "Thanks, for everything today."

"It was my pleasure." He beamed at her, a wide smile that made his ears raise up a bit and his eyes crinkle just a tad in the corners. "Absolutely my pleasure. Good night."

"Good night!" Rose but her lip and shut the door. She leaned against it, letting her head fall back against the wood. She still couldn't believe that all this was happening.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry." Rose blushed as her mobile rang for the fourth time since Jacob had picked her up. His blue eyes crinkled in amusement, and he waved a hand at her as he sipped his wine. She pressed the answer icon and raised it to her ear. "Hello Tony."

"Mum, can I watch that aliens movie before bed?" Rose could hear the sound of explosions on the telly in the background.

"No, sweetheart, that movie gives you nightmares." She met Jacob's eyes and he chuckled from across the intimate table the were at.

"Okay, Grandma said no too. I just wanted to be sure." He sounded a bit disappointed, but Rose just sighed.

"If Grandma said no already, then the answer is definitely no. Now, off to bed." She tried to keep her voice low to avoid annoying other diners. "I love you, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too, Mummy. Say hi to Jacob for me." The phone line clicked silent, and she tucked her mobile away.

"Sorry about that." She picked up her fork to finish her spaghetti.

"No, don't apologize." Jacob dabbed his lips with a napkin and set his fork down to his empty plate. "Tony comes first, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You're way too understanding." Rose twirled her fork in the noodles. "It's like you're an alien or something." That earned her another smile, and he fiddled with his wine glass.

"Nah, they just took out my brain and ran some experiments on it." He countered with a wink.

Rose had spoken with Jacob daily since they first met. She hadn't texted or talked on the phone so much since she was in school. Sitting across from him now, though, made her anxious. She wasn't used to having such attention devoted to her by anyone.

"So." Jacob ripped a piece of bread apart to dip in the sauce left on his plate, as Rose finished up her dinner. "You still haven't told me where you work."

Rose had been avoiding this topic. People tended to look down at her main job a bit, but her part time job sometimes paid more than her full time. "Well, I'm a department manager an Henriks, and usually two weekends a month I do makeup for a my friend Amelia's wedding planning service."

"You sound like you don't like your job choices." He wasn't being cruel, just pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, I love doing the makeup. I wanted to go to college for art, but then I met Jimmy, and Tony came along." She waved her hand as if to emphasize it was a dream far gone now, and took her final bite.

"Would either of you like dessert?" The waitress had reappeared.

"I'm full." Jacob shook his head, but looked at Rose. "How about you? Craving something sweet?" He seemed totally oblivious to the many ways that could be taken.

"I'm stuffed." Rose shook her head as well and sipped her last bit of wine.

"Well, I hope everything else was satisfactory." The waitress smiled, and then she slipped the bill folder on the table.

Rose reached out for it, but Jacob's gentle hands wrapped around her fingers and held them still. Then he slid the black folder from under his hand with his other. "Don't even think for a moment that I'm letting you pay or even split this." His eyebrow arched in that sexy way, and he smirked at her. He released her fingers softly, trailing his thumb over her knuckles as she pulled back.

Rose felt herself blush and looked down at her fingers while he paid the bill and tipped the waitress. Once that was taken care of, he stood and extended a hand to her. He led her out to the busy sidewalk, and then smiled down at her. "Care to take a walk?" He asked.

"Okay." She noticed he didn't release her hand as the ambled along. Rose couldn't think of much to say. Texting or talking on the phone was easy, but being next to him was a bit overwhelming. It wasn't that he was ten years older or that he was handsome in a nonconventional kind of way. She was just so out of practice with dating and flirting.

"Sorry I'm being so quiet." He spoke. "Usually a bit more chatty, me. Just kinda out of practice with dating and dancing and dinner."

"Who said anything about dancing?" Rose smiled up at him, and he grinned back.

"Well I was gonna ask if you wanted to go dancing?" He pointed at a jazz club across the street.

"Nah, let's just walk and talk." She slid a hand up to rest on his arm and pressed closer to his side. That seemed what most women were doing. She noted that his smile grew even wider, and his prominent ears tinged pink at the tips.

They discussed various things as they ambled along, from books to movies to music. She learned that he was the first in his family to go to college, and he learned that her dad had died when she was just a baby. He had an insane obsession with all things banana themed, and Rose had a secret obsession with time travel novels.

Slowly, without either of them noticing, their hand holding and exchange of happy looks and silly grins became more easy and less forced. By the time they reached a tiny public garden with a fountain, Jacob's arm was wrapped around her back, and Rose was nestled with her head against his body.

"Wanna make a wish?" Rose asked, admiring the coins in the rippling water. She dug in her purse for two coins and passed one to him.

"On one condition." He took it from her, and brushed her lips across her knuckles. "Make a wish just for you."

The meaning behind his words was obvious. He wanted her to choose something that would make her happy, fulfill her dreams, and not be for someone else. "I know just the one."

Together they turned, and Rose squeezed her eyes shut. It was a stupid wish, she knew, silly and a bit childish, but as she tossed the coin over her shoulder she wished that Jacob would stick around. Being with him was a bit strange, now, but she could see herself holding his hand and being happy. With a double plop, their coins hit the water.

"What'd you wish for?" She asked, turning to him. She adjusted the edges of his ever present leather coat.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Jacob raised a thumb to stroke her chin. His eyes were hesitant, darting back and forth between hers. Rose's heart skipped a best, and she wrapped her fingers in the leather. Her lips seemed suddenly dry, and she licked them quickly to dampen them. He followed the movement with a furtive glance, and then lowered his head slowly.

Rose felt her breath catch in her throat as his nose brushed hers. She swallowed and tilted her head to the side, angling her face up just a tad. His lips were soft, gentle, and waited for hers to respond. She felt her eyes flutter shut and savored the way their lips moved and formed so perfectly synched. It was a kiss that had been shared a million times, but still as butterfly and mind clouding as all first kisses should be.

When Jacob pulled back, Rose let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and ran her tongue along her lower lip. "Well." Jacob spoke first. "I hope that means that my wish is coming true."

"Funny." Rose giggled, feeling her cheeks flush under the adoring shine of those glacial irises. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Fantastic." Jacob pulled her back in for another kiss, and they both knew it was one they'd share for a lifetime.

~*Two Years Later*~

"Doctor Foreman." Judge Song looked down from where she sat behind the towering desk. "You understand that by signing these papers, you become legally responsible for Anthony David Tyler."

"Yes, Your Honor." Rose watched as Tony looked up at him with admiring eyes.

"Mrs. Foreman." Rose looked up, meeting the hazel eyes of the judge. "You understand that by allowing this process to go through, should you or Doctor Foreman divorce, he would have legal rights to shared custody of your son."

"Yes your Honor." Rose nodded and smiled. She wasn't afraid of that ever happening.

"Well, then, by the Power invested in me, I am going to sign off on these documents." Her hand swirled across the papers. "From this moment on, Anthony David Tyler will be known as Anthony David Foreman."

"He was already my dad." Tony piped up, clinging to Jacob's hand. "Has been since the day I met him." It was shocking to see how confident and collected he had become with Jacob in his life. Rose wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well then. I wish you all the best. You're dismissed." Together, the trio walked out to the car.

"You have no idea what this means to me." Jacob held her hand lifting it to his lips. "I had no idea you were even planning it."

"Well." Rose slid her hand into her purse and closed around the envelope inside. "It wouldn't do for siblings to not have the same last name." She pulled it out and held it up anxiously.

"What?" Tony and Jacob chorused at the same time.

"You're not?" Jacob breathed, his lips threatening to twitch up into a hopeful smile.

"Bout six weeks." Rose couldn't stop her fingers from trembling. He took the ultrasound and stared at it in wonder.

"Rose," his eyes met hers and he pulled her across the console for a crushing kiss. Never in a million years had she dreamed this would be the life for her, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 


End file.
